


L'uomo di Mysterio

by planetexpl0rer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: F/M, Far from home, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Mysterio - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetexpl0rer/pseuds/planetexpl0rer
Summary: A fic on Mysterio aka Quentin Beck from Marvel's Spider-Man Far From Home.Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about it!





	1. I

The intense pull of her eyelids against her strained squinted eyes almost betrays her as she makes her way towards her dreadful cell phone. It's incessant shrieking stirring her from her uncomfortable slumber. Dragging her feet across her small apartment floor, she answers with a croak, "Uh-huh?"

"It's Hill, we need you to come in," a sturdy, unwavering voice belts through the dusty speaker upon her fading flip phone.

Most would assume that her position as an Avenger would result in a never-ending cascade of cash, but she insists on living in the shithole she calls her home, preferring to spend her earnings on more tangible, perilous items.

She quickly snaps her phone shut, tossing it to the side as she adjusts the leather jacket that adorns her slouching shoulders. With a sigh and a swig of the closest bottle her slightly calloused hands can find, she makes her way towards the door. Her stride is strong, determined, she walks with purpose.

Not five minutes later, she's at S.H.I.E.L.D's newest hideout, and as hundreds of eager voices cloud her mind she suddenly becomes aware of her dishevelled appearance. She tucks a few stray strands of chestnut hair behind her ear before making her way to the predetermined meeting room.

Normally she is totally calm around her fellow colleagues, she's learnt to save her fear for the real enemies. But something about this meeting stirs her stomach into a frenzy.

When she finally meets Agent Hill and Fury, she almost laughs at how ignorant she had been. Years ago, she never would have been this slow to detect such a scheme. She smiles at the two shapeshifters, choosing not to reveal their identity. However, her smile fades as her caramel eyes land on a pair of blue ones.

"This is Mr Beck, he's not from around here," Fury begins, but Gaia's eyes only rest on the mysterious man before her.

His appearance initially shocks her, the bold armour he wears, a stark comparison to that of herself and the two Skrulls before her. She can't help but admire the otherworldly aura that seems to surround him. Fury continues to speak but she doesn't listen, already knowing of his intentions for her.

Eventually, she butts in, it's clear to her that she's not the only one ignoring Fury's speech as Beck eyes her intently, hanging on to her every word.

"These _Elementals_... you know... it's convenient that you're here right now. I doubt the great Tony Stark could have done much for these beasts," she hasn't read him yet, but she tests the water first by creating a stirring argument. Fury eyes her cautiously, aware of her intent, but not totally convinced.

A glimpse of something swirls in his eyes, his kind blue irises quickly turning a malicious deep tone. However he instantly corrects himself,

"Even the strongest would struggle against these persistent beings, they took everything from me the first time, and I'm determined to stop them for good this time," Quentin speaks slowly, absentmindedly twisting the golden wedding band that seems to unconditionally cling to his finger.

She takes these blatant warning signs as a chance to scour his mind.

She can't say she isn't impressed when she learns the truth. He's a woeful liar, but an impressive illusionist.

As their meeting draws to an end, they split ways, the Skrulls leaving to discuss the well known Spider-Man, and their interest in his involvement. But Gaia's attention remains on the foreign man that stands before her.

"Have you never seen an inter-dimensional being before or something?" He questions with a playful smile on his lips as he waves away the hologram in front of them. The elementals fade with a flick of his wrist and she smiles at the irony. If only Fury and Hill held Gaia's abilities and this would already be over.

"We need to talk. In private," she says sternly, surveying the room for bystanders.

He nods with a kind smile and holds out his arm, signalling her to lead the way. She pulls him into a small unoccupied office. It reminds her of one she may have once held when she was normal; boring.

"I know who you are, and I know exactly what you're up to," she accuses as soon as they're alone. A small frown graces her lips as she crosses her arms.

It doesn't take long for a menacing, mischievous and deadly look to flood into Beck's frankly beautiful eyes. The sickening grin that forms on his lips takes Gaia back for a second, but in some way, his terrifying expression exhilarates her. He straightens his posture and takes a step towards the girl in an attempt to assert his dominance, and it works when he sees the fear flicker across her sharp features. It pleases him how easily he has turned her advantage into his own.

"Ohh you're going to wish you never said that my dear," he whispers with a grin as he moves impossibly closer to her. His large, intimating presence towering over her, as he brushes a strand of hair from her face, gently caressing her icy cheek. A shiver runs through her as she stares up at his menacing, yet _beautiful_ features. She can feel his breath on her skin, and it intoxicates her.

She contemplates playing into his belief, letting him torment and puppet her just a little longer. She longs to feel this way forever, savouring the thrill that jolts through her body. But her ego gets the better of her, preferring to put him in his place.

"What if I said I was on your side?" She counters with a wicked grin.


	2. II

**_"What if I said I was on your side?"_ **

She loves the way his shoulders fall slightly, and his eyes begin to cloud. He's impressed by her trickery. He takes a moment to contemplate her deal. He could definitely use someone like her on his team, he could _use_ someone like her in his life.

"Hmm..." he contemplates with a grin in his eyes, "why should I believe you? I've heard of your abilities; you're known to be a formidable liar, and somewhat of a _pet_ to Fury. It seems you'd do anything for him," he says with a snicker.

Gaia frowns for a moment, anger creasing her brow at such an accusation.

"Well luckily for us, Fury is not here," she argues, a tinge of venom on her tongue.

He hesitates for a moment before grinning, "I should have known... well that will only make things easier."

"Will it?" she questions with her brow arched. "Let's say you become the _new_ Tony Stark. What happens when there is a _real_ threat?"

"Careful honey, it sounds to me that you're questioning my methods..." Beck warns, his dark eyes glistening.

"I would never, _but_ I'd like to help you improve the plan. To guarantee your success."

He nods, silently telling her to continue, his eyes warning her not to disappoint.

"For one, do you have the ability to trick a _real_ Elemental? Theoretically, if an Elemental were to suddenly interrupt us, 'Fury _'_ would expect for you to eradicate it. What would be your response?"

"Well, a natural illusionist such as yourself should know that illusions don't wait for anyone. If we can trick 8 billion people, what are a few _treacherous_ villains?" He asks gently playing with her hair as he addresses her. She wonders for a second if he's trying to fool her too, but she leans into his touch, tired of accusations and following the rules.

"And one more thing. I'm sure you're aware that Mr Peter Parker will be joining us to fight the next elemental. Believe it or not, he's pretty intelligent. What's your plan for dealing with him?" She asks, all the while getting lost in Beck's deep swirling eyes.

"Oh, I'll take care of him, " he mutters quickly, his eyes finally tearing from hers growing dark in contemplation.

"Wait, Beck, " she grabs his arm feeling the cool golden armour caressing her skin.

He reaches her eyes with a sigh. "What? You said it yourself, he'll just get in the way."

"Look, I'll take care of him in a less... lethal... way. You take care of the whole hero act," she says with a kind smile. He grasps her hand tightly and sighs. "I'm glad I met you."

The moment she arrives home she grunts in disgust at the state of her apartment. She instantly takes a shower and dresses in her last pair of clean, casual clothes before tidying her apartment to the sounds of traffic running alongside the towering building. She goes to bed that night feeling refreshed and for the first time she feels relieved; almost happy.


	3. III

**_For the first time she feels relieved; almost happy._ **

The next day she wakes with a grin on her lips, it's sincerity poisoning her eyes. Her mission for the day: taking care of Peter. Despite her hardened appearance, she believes she cares for him. Before she had been cursed with her abilities, she worked alongside Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D. There she saw Peter's relationship with Tony blossom, and despite her disgust towards the arrogant billionaire, she admired their connection. It brought out the best in them, and almost, _almost_ cured Tony of his ignorance. Unfortunately, it was all over too soon. And with Tony's death, she no longer had any reason to respect him, and her hatred once again infiltrated her heart.

However Peter experienced his fair share of heartbreak, and now that Gaia had her powers she understood on another level the pain he was enduring.

As she makes her way towards Peter's newest accommodation, she finally feels at peace with herself. Not only is she giving the world what they need in this uncertain time of grief, but she is keeping Peter safe. She's merciful for sparing him, and she feels good about that.

Quickly scanning Peter's room for company she smiles at how his infatuation with a girl in his class excites him. It's innocent and what he deserves. 'It's a shame I will likely take this away when I spare him,' she thinks. Of course, she doesn't plan to take away his young love, but it's just unfortunate that he has been thinking about this girl so intensely. Obviously, she wouldn't wipe his entire memory, only his more recent thoughts. That's why she needed to bring up Beck. 

She quickly knocks a pattern on Peter's door and gives him a friendly smile when he beams up at her in excitement.

"Gaia!" he smiles taking her into a quick hug. His innocence always warmed her heart. She longed to be as free as this.

"Hey Pete," she says running a hand through his hair playfully.

"What are you doing in Venice?" he asks taking a seat on the hotel bed.

"Well, I heard you were involved in an Elemental attack yesterday? That was pretty brave of you. You know... I'm sure Tony would be proud of you for that, " she says with a gentle smile, however, part of her itches in desperation to tell Peter the truth about the billionaire.

"Yeah... well, luckily Mysterio took care of that thing. If not for him, things wouldn't have ended so well, " he says, a tinge of sadness tainting his voice in reminiscence.

"Mysterio? Oh, you mean Mr Beck? Yes, we were incredibly lucky to have him," Gaia says slowly and carefully.

Time seems to slow as she analyses his mind. As he recalls the _incredible Mysterio,_ she isolates this memory. She notices as reflections of his fascination with _'_ MJ' clings to his memories of Beck, she lets them pass, unable to separate them in such a small amount of time. When she's done, she sighs slightly, a little disappointed that she has taken his teenage love, but mostly proud that she's saved him. This would certainly impress Beck, and that made her _very_ happy.

"Woah... what were we talking about again?" Peter says, his eyes clinging onto his surroundings in uncertainty.

"I just came to check in on you, since you've taken a break from the whole 'Avenger' lifestyle," Gaia says with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're safe after yesterday's tidal wave" It's a stretch, but she knows his mind, and she knows he'll take it. And when he would later discover that there was an attack, he would simply believe Gaia was yet to be informed of Mysterio's existence.

"Tidal wave... yeah that was a close call..." he responds with a cloud of confusion drifting past his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll get out of your hair. Remember you can call me any time you want to talk about anything at all! Love you kid, " she says giving him a hug. It scars her how tightly he holds her back.

Maybe she'd gone a little far to remove his memories of his affectionate relationship with Tony. But it would benefit him in the end she thought. He had to grow up sooner or later, and he had to learn that life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.


	4. IV

**_Peter had to learn that life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows._ **

It was only a few days later when Gaia was called to Prague. Beck had texted her a few days earlier telling her to pack her bags, but now it was official. Herself, Beck, Fury, Hill, Dimitri and a few other agents took their places in a private jet, Beck making himself comfortable directly across from Gaia. His knee occasionally nudging her own. He wears a much more casual outfit this time, a dark green sweater paired with some blue jeans. Gaia can't help but stare, even in casual clothes she still thinks he looks otherworldly.

"It's rude to stare, at least it was on my earth," He says with a delicate smile. She's almost certain it couldn't be so kind if it were just them alone.

"Sorry... you know I could block out their minds," Gaia says pointing to their company a few rows down. "So that we could talk, _properly, "_ she raises her brow in suggestion. He nods, and in a second she has essentially muted their conversation.

"So, what's the plan for Prague?" Gaia asks intently. She's already been briefed by Fury, but she wants the _real_ plan.

"Is that rhetorical? I assume you've already read my mind," he says leaning in, she feels special, his attention only on her.

"I actually haven't, be careful Beck, don't give me a reason to," she grins, she loves playing this game with him. He makes everyone else in her life feel astonishingly bland, bleak and boring.

"Well, this time I plan to truly play the emotion card. We've decided that the Fire Elemental is the strongest, so it will essentially end in self-sacrifice. Then it will be your turn," he begins.

"Don't tell me you plan to get me to revive you or something," she questions with a roll of her eyes.

"No, although I certainly considered it..." he smirks, a twinkle in his eyes. "Unfortunately, I don't see CPR working on an inter-dimensional being such as myself. No, what you have to do is pour your eyes out over my apparent death," he says placing her hand in his.

"Do I look like a cryer to you?" Gaia asks in shock, a little annoyed by his assumption. She reluctantly removes her hand from his warm, intoxicating grip.

"No, but that's exactly why I need you to do it. Seeing the toughest woman you know reduced to tears is something only the death of a hero can induce and is certainly inspiring, " his logic slightly impresses her, and the compliment isn't too bad either.

"Okay, I'll try. But I can't promise there'll be tears. This is the last Elemental right? Do you think it's enough to make you the next Tony Stark?"

"No, for that we'll need an Avengers level threat. No one else can know about that yet though. My team and I are actually going to rehearse it in a couple of days, you should come too."

Gaia nods with a smile, "Now I should tell you when I wiped Peter's memory, unfortunately, I took away a few other things at the same time, such as his relationship with Tony. So maybe don't bring him up just yet. If we ever have to place him inside an illusion, I can bring it back for us to... _play_ with..."

"Perfect," he purrs with a wicked grin.

"I should probably let them hear us again now, they minds might start to collapse in turmoil..." she partially jokes, but something in Beck's eyes tells her that he wouldn't care either way.

She gives him a nod to tell him she's done it and they fall into silence's enticing embrace.


	5. V

**_Together they fall into silence's enticing embrace._ **

"Beck, what are you doing?" Gaia screams out in terror, her emotions betraying her.

Beck grasps her hand and raises it to his lips, he keeps his eyes focused on hers trying to pry something from her generally rigid facade. She complies and gives him a soft smile, secretly relishing the moment.

"What I should have done last time," he says, sentiment oozing from his every word.

And with that, he defeats the enormous beast. Gaia notices Peter watching in terror in the distance. Even with all her powers, Gaia still feels something snap inside her when the dust clears and she sees his body laying unmoving among the rubble. 'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought' she thinks, tears already springing to her eyes. Though she's hurt, she can't help but be impressed by his astonishing invention. Is it really an illusion if it makes you feel something so real?

"Beck? Quentin, can you hear me?" she desperately asks, she's playing this role a little too easily. 

Before she knows it, tears are slipping down her cheeks. She leans against his body, disgusted by how cold he feels. It's too realistic. He takes her dishevelled act as a chance to move again. To reveal to the world that their beloved hero is still alive, and stronger than ever. When his eyes land on the woman on top of him, he is overwhelmingly ecstatic to see the pain she feels for him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cry," he whispers, locking eyes with hers.

She punches him lightly on the shoulder before composing herself and helping him to stand.

The act comes to an end and Beck receives an invitation to work with Fury permanently. When Gaia and Beck are left alone on the battlefield, he turns to her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"What was that all about? I didn't realise you were such a good actor," he prods with a smirk.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Beck,"

"You called me Quentin, you should do that more often,"

"Maybe I will," she says before checking for anyone nearby. "What's next?" she questions in a whisper.

"Well now I just need the EDITH glasses from Parker and we'll be all set for the final event," he points at the boy who's helping his friends leave a nearby Ferris wheel.

"Right. When did Peter get involved again?" Gaia asks gazing at the boy.

"When we found out Stark's glasses were being given to him. Don't worry, I debriefed him."

"But he'll question why Stark would give them to him in the first place. I wiped his memory remember? I took care of his friend Ned too," she says pointing to Peter's friend.

"We got someone from our team to explain to him that as the youngest Avenger, he would understand the technology best or some bs like that..." Beck explains impatiently "luckily he's pretty naive."

Gaia nods in response, noticing Peter approaching them.

"You go home, I'll text you the address of the warehouse. We'll meet for rehearsals tomorrow. I'm taking Peter for a drink..." He insinuates with a sly grin. Gaia nods her head, desperately wanting more of him but reluctantly leaving.

'Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll be alone' she tells herself, excitement brewing in her stomach.


End file.
